fuerza de volundad
by darkkusita.yaoi
Summary: SASUKE AMA A NARUTO Y HARA CUALQUIER COSA POR ESTAR A SU LADO,INCLUSO DESAFIAR A SU PADRE,LA SOCIEDAD,DESTINO Y A TODO EL MUNDO, POR QUE ESTA DISPUESTO A CUALQUIER COSA POR ESTAR CON LA PERSONA QUE,AMA,E ITACHI ESTA DISPUESTO A TOMAR EL CONTROL DE SU VIDA
1. Chapter 1

"Cuatro paredes que son los únicos testigos de mi soledad y de mi gran amor imposible, imposible porque yo no tengo derecha a amar o al menos no tengo derecho de escoger a quien amar eso lo decide mi padre, igual que todo en mi vida igual que todo en mi mente, pero no en mi corazón. Yo lo amo y qué hacer si el también me ama pero no le debo corresponder tarde o temprano lo lastimare. Lo se aun así lo arriesgare todo por el por ti na..."

De pronto se oyó un especie de grito reprimidosasuke ven papa llego

Aaa (suspiro) ya voydijo sasuke camino con tedio pro con elegancia porque según padre un uchiha siempre debe ser elegante, un uchiha esto, un uchiha lo otro o aquello o lo que se. Eso pensaba sasuke.

sasuke no te preocupes are hasta lo imposible por qué no te lo haga a ti también no lo dejare que te dañe a ti también la vidadijo su hermano itachi.

no hagas nada el siempre consigue lo que quiere, ya deberías saber esocontesto el chico.

pero sasuke yo te…quiso decir pero el menor no lo dejo y dijo:

ya lo acepte, déjalo asíel mayor oyó esto y negó con la cabeza

No puedo creer que te rindas

no me rindo solo lo acepto y ya

Pero es que debes luchar yo luche

Pero aun así lo perdiste y sufrió o no

si pero al menos tengo la satisfacción de que no me di por vencido tengo recuerdos

De que te sirven los recuerdos estos tan solo son cicatrices eternas

Claro que no, recordar es volver a vivir y vivir es hermoso

Si tú lo dices pero no te creo

Y que aras

Con querespondí sin interés pero sabía de que hablaba se hermano.

Tonto de lo que te dije de luchar

Nada no lo lastimare con algo que al final no será

hay hermanito eres pesimista de nacimiento haya tu yo me voy tengo algo que hacer hoy conoceré a mi primer hijo, ultrasonido la mejor coso del mundodijo esto con felicidad. Me voy anuncio y medio un golpe con el dedo en la frente.

"se fue como, como podía ser tan feliz el no amaba a su esposa se caso porque su padre se lo impuso pero el hecho de tener un hijo lo asía feliz" itachi era un hombre de 26 años guapo pelo largo amarrado en coleta y azul oscuro como sus hojos, a decir verdad hermoso él había decidido ser feliz con lo que tenia próximamente un hijo, ya que el amor se lo habían arrebatado al menos sería feliz dando amor a hijo. Su esposa que tampoco ere súper feliz a ella también la obligaron a casarse pero debido a esto se hicieron amigos y hasta planearon huir juntos y luego cada quien su camino pero cosas que desconozco los obligaron a desistir y a tratar de ser felices. Supongo que encontraron tranquilidad, su relación era rara enserió ellos no se amaban aun así compartían la cama y de qué forma muchas beses he despertado de noche a causa de sus gritos en fin...

No se amaban pero eran los mejores amigos y todo estaba bien solo una cosa los preocupaba yo su indestructible afán de que yo luchara y fuera feliz. Creo que tienen la vaga e idea de que me pasara lo que a ellos, peros se equivocan conozco a mi prometida y no es para nada como miroky (la esposa de itachi)no ella es prepotente y me choca su cabella rosa lo odio enserio es desesperante su comportamiento la forma en la que intenta llamar mi atención y se me pega como lapa es una verdadera !molestia ¡Pero estaba resignado .

Tan sumergido en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que su padre abiar entrado en la habitación y le hablaba

hijo hijo

Que dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento

te tengo malas noticias dijo el padre con cierta preocupación

Cuales contesto

Son referentes a tu próximo enlace nupcial dijo el padre con aire de enojo ya que sabia que las malas noticias de su boda eran para su hijo dones de feliozidad

Enseriodijo con un muy y digo muy marcado tono de Felicidad

Si

Cual es

Se cancela la boda


	2. CONFECION Y SOBORNO

**Bueno yo aqu reportándome con el siguiente capitulo.. espero les guste y aclaración naruto saldrá en el capitulo 3 lo subiré si me dejan porlomenos 3 revien porfa siiiiiiiiiiii**

**Declarmei: naruto y sasuke y todos los personajes de la serie son de kishimoto-sama yo solo desvario con ellos XD**

Se cánsela enserio dijo el menor de los uchija sin poder contener la felicidad

Si, no te interesa saber porque o por cuánto tiempo

La alegría espontanea de sasuke se evaporo sin dejar rastro ti...ti...Tiempo no es definitivo dijo casi sin poder articular palabras

a claro que no tu boda se realizara pero hasta dentro de seis meses quieres saber el porqué

lo miro con cierto desagrado y el chico no acepto pero poco o nada le importo

te diré ella debe arreglar ciertos asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia

dijo con sarcasmo

mientras puedes hacer de tu vida lo que mejor te parezca solo no hagas estupideces como es tu costumbre por favor pequeño hijo mi o

mientras decía lo ultimo con un sarcasmo demasiado notorio acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo amado y querido pero este con una mano aparto bruscamente de su cabezas la mano del mayor y dijo

no finjas compasión por mí que sabes lo detesto que pretendes asiéndome esto yo no la amo la considero un fastidio y no pienso casarme con ella solo para darte el gusto de controlarme, yo no me carare con ella solo para satisfacer tu avaricia eres un desalmado un padre de lo peo…el chico pudo sentir como un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

escúchame muy bien mocoso yo soy quieras o no tu padre y quieras o no aras lo que yo te diga entiendes tu eres lo que eres quieras o no gracias a mi yo he pagado todo lo que tu as hecho, haces y seguirás haciendo tú no eres nada sin mi apoyo entiendes así que quieras o no te casaras y fin de la discusión el sujeto se fue dejando un desmoralizado sasuke ente el reclamo de su padre y es que aunque él quisiera negarlo él sentía que en el fondo su padre tenía razón. Eso era lo que él creía y durante toda su vida no le habían dicho lo contrario solo 3 personas pero 2 de ellos ya eran propiedad de su padre y por más que intentaran liberarse no lograrían. Solo le quedaba él y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo por nada del mundo así que decidió levantarse y no dejarse caer de nuevo aria hasta lo imposible por salir adelante y recordó esa frase " luchar es tu beber" ese era su propósito luchar y no darse por rendido y ahora tenía seis meses para conseguirlo y no se rendiría. Así que lo primero que hiso fue ir al hospital necesitaba hablar con miroky y hacerle esa pregunta que tanto le atormentaba no por el o por itachi sino por ella sabía que el hecho del todo eso la asía sufrir y era su deber hacerla entrar en razón. Se subió a su coche y se dirigió al hospital.

Llego al hospital, en la recepción la secretaria lo recibió y le informo la habitación en la que estaba su cuñada subió al piso 25 en la habitación 523, entro y encontró una de las escenas mas tiernas desde sus recuerdos de infancia, hay estaba su hermano acariciando el vientre de miroky y hablándole al bebe dentro de ella, lamento mucho interrumpirlos pero era necesario

cof cof he hola lamento interrumpir pero debo hablar con miroky si no te molesto hermano

para nada, además debo ir a buscar la comida de la futura madre debe alimentarse bien los dejo vuelvo en un rato salió de la habitación y el chico menor suspiro era el momento

Miroky la llamo la chica lo miro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa

Que sucede, que tienes que hablar conmigo le pregunto

es sobre tu situación con … bueno tu relación … ya sabes es de eso

Perdón sasuke pero no te entendí nada dijo divertida la chica. El chico suspiro como tomando valor para decir lo siguiente:

es sobre tus sentimientos hacia itachi y viceversa

Este impacto a la chica de sobre manera buena y que tienes que decir acoto la muchacha tu y yo sabemos que su relación no es precisamente… mmm normal me refiero a que ustedes están juntos por que los obligaron y sin embargo no se aman o eso creía yo hasta hace unos días, dime tienes algo que decirme tu sobre mis dudas

dijo con tranquilidad. La chica que se conmociona ante la declaración del menor solo respiro profundamente y dijo

si es cierto lo que me imagino, por no decir que estoy segura de que pasa por tu mente yo lo amo y no, no sé en qué momento cruce la línea y me enamore dijo como si acabara de confesar el pecado más grande del mundo

tienes que sacarte esa idea de la cabeza el no te ama y lo sabes su supuesta vida juntos es una fantasía que ustedes crearon para no ver la realidad y si quieres convertirla en realidad, solo saldrás lastimada debes hablar con él y decirle que estas confundida

no no le puedo decir yo sé que él no me ama pero si se lo dices me tratara diferente y no quiero que se aleje de mí, ni de nuestro hijo, no le digas nada,

Se lo tengo que decir esto te lastima demasiado y yo no quiero que sufras de nuevo

escucha yo acepte vivir una mentira para no enfrentar el dolor, mas sin embargo yo soy la que decide en mi vida como tú en la tuya deja ya de preocuparte por mí y lucha por ti yo sabré como solucionar mis problemas y deja de ir por la vida preocupándote de mi vida y la de tu hermano porque lo haces para no enfrentar tus problemas mas no por ayudarEl joven iba a replicar pera la chica no le dio tiempo y dijo

no, no soy desagradecida de que te preocupes por mí pero sé que si lo haces nos quieres ayudar pero también lo tomas como excusa para no enfrentar "el problema" cuyo nombre no necesito mencionar verdad la joven callo esperando contestas ion a la verdad expuesta segundos antes y esta tardo unos momentos en llegar

de acuerdo, tienes razón pero hoy mismo hablare con el ya se lo de los 6 meses de aplazamiento y es pero sea suficiente para lograr mi acometido, te agradezco lo de los asuntos que la molestia rosa tiene que resolver dijo el chivo la joven se impresiono y respondió si no fue nada ya sabes que me encanta molestarla y echarle a perder sus planes ademes lo que sea por ayudar

bueno yo me voy debe de "conversar" con el

como si fueras hablas

oye bueno bay me despides de mi hermano salió del hospital y se dirigió al estasionamiente arranco y se dirigio al apartamento no sin antes llamar a un amigo suyo

suigetsu

mm que … quien es

-Yo sasuke

- que quieres

-nesecito que pagues una de tus deudas con migo

-aja es enserio tan orgulloso eres que no puedes decir que necesitas mi ayuda

-si no lo haces le dire a ya sabes quien que me debes 50,000 dolares de los daños de mi coche y eso no le gustara

- y que quieres que haga amiguísimo sasu-chan

-suigentsu

-ya pues amargado que quieres que haga

-lo que sea

-si lo que sea, pero rápido quiero volver a dormir

- bueno

-si

- seduce a una mujer

-pipipipipipipiip (efectos espesiales baratos)

Le colgó que le pasa, sasuke volvió a marcar

-que coño quieres. Dijo suigetsu

-porque miarda me cuelgas

- esta borracho no hablo con borrachos

-son las putas 3 de la tarde no estoy borracho de donde carajo sacaste eso

-me estas pidiendo que sedusca UNA MUJER POR TI eso no es normal o de sobrios

-No estoy borracho y hablo enserio

-ha

-Ha (sarcasmo)

-entonses estas loco

-porque

-tedas cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo

-si. Dijo con total desfachatez

-karin va a matarme

-no tiene porque enterarse

-ho lo sabra claro que lo sabra y me matara … ho peor me dejara

-vamos aslo y te dare la sortija de rubies quE ella quería, que tal he

-y como se llama y porque …he

Una sonrisa de superioridad se formo en el rostro de sasuke, el siempre conseguia lo que quería todo saldría perfecto.

BUENO ES PERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN LA INPIRACION VIENE A MI CON REVIENS UNO PORFA SIIIIIIIII

MATTA NEE…. SE DESPIDE DARKKUSITA_YAOI

NOTA IMPORTANTE: EL YAOI UN DIA DOMINARA EL MUNDO MUAJAJAAJA

XD

XD

XD

XD


End file.
